


Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [30]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because they don't share blood, doesn't mean they're not family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Jared looked at the phone, his heart beating fast and his breathing increasing. “Jay, what’s up?” Shannon inquired; a concerned expression on the drummer’s face.

                “Tomo got taken to the hospital.” Jared answered numbly.

                “What? Why?”

                “An accident, that’s all I got.” Jared mumbled, “Come on, we need to go.”

                “But, the interview!” Shannon shouted

                “Fuck the interview, this is fucking Tomo in the fucking hospital!” Jared yelled back.

                Shannon glared at his younger brother, “Yes Jay, I know. Call the fucking place and cancel while we drive over to the hospital.”

                Jared nodded, “Uh, you drive.” He said, handing Shannon the keys.

                Shannon grabbed them and brought his baby brother into a hug, “He’ll be fine. Now come on.”

                -

                                By time they arrived at the hospital, Tomo was already moved into a private room. With a simple gesture towards it, the two brothers sprinted into the room.

                “Uh, hi guys.” Tomo said awkwardly.

                “Tomes, you okay?” Shannon asked, looking at the bandage that was around Tomo’s right hand.

                Tomo snorted, “Yeah. Just slipped with the knife when I was cooking Vicki and I dinner. You two didn’t have to drive all the way down here.”

                Jared let out a deep breath of relief, “Nah, of course we would come Tomo,”

                “Yeah, you’re our brother-from-another-mother.” Shannon proclaimed.

                “An honorary Leto.” Jared added.

                Tomo blinked. “Thanks guys, love you too, but I’m not sure I’m happy with being an honorary Leto.”

                “Well, unless you marry one of us, we can’t really make it official Tomes.” Shannon joked.

                Tomo rolled his eyes, “Does this mean I have to go crazy when I hit thirty-five?”

                “Nah, that’s optional…wait, did he just insult us?”

                “Yes, our brother called us insane Jay,” Shannon mocked sniffled.

                “After we drove all this way,” Jared shook his head, “Heartless.”

                Tomo chucked, “Thanks guys.”

                “Group hug!” shouted Jared, jumping forward.

                Shannon laughed and wrapped his arms around his  _two_ younger brothers.

                “Uh, hi guys.”

                “Vicki!” the Leto brothers exclaimed.

                Tomo reached up, “Vicki, help!”

                “Nah, I’ll just sit here.”

                “Vicki!”


End file.
